


only me who wants to wrap around your dreams

by cloudstifa (nytifagrl)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coach Nekomata too, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Suga and Kenma make tiny cameos, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), Volleyball Dorks in Love, where kuroo goes to wake daichi up and accidentally falls asleep with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nytifagrl/pseuds/cloudstifa
Summary: Set in the training camp arc. Kuroo forgets to tell Daichi about a mandatory captain's meeting and is sent to wake him up. Instead of getting Daichi out of bed though, he falls asleep with him... and they have to get woken up by Daichi's teammates (yes it was Suga who now has a picture of them asleep together on his phone).
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	only me who wants to wrap around your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> aaahhh I have not written a fanfic in years... thank you to the haikyuu!! fandom for the inspo! I actually wrote this a few months ago but wasn't sure whether to publish it... but today I dug it back out and thought why not ^^
> 
> dedicated to my friend @Peachyfizz who sent me the video that the falling-asleep- scene is based on. when i watched it, all i could think was "that's soo kurodai" lol.
> 
> i am the worst at titles... so i used a line from fleetwood mac "dreams"

_He was running after a silhouette in a dark jersey. “Wait— come back!!” Kuroo shouted._

_The other boy turned around, his dark eyes twinkling in the moonlight. “Catch me if you can… Kuroo.”_

Kuroo Tetsurou awoke with a start, blearily shaking off the vestiges of a hazy dream, of a tanned boy with short dark hair. The dreams were becoming more frequent, ever since the school lineup for the training camp had been announced.

He looked around him. It appeared that he was in the room adjacent to the gymnasium at Fukurodani Academy. It was the second day of training camp. The clock read 6:40AM.

He ran a hand through his hair. Bokuto was snoozing a few feet away from him, his head and hair drooping uncharacteristically. Ogano Daiki from Shinzen High and Gora Masaki from Ubugawa High were seated in chairs around the lone table in the center of the room, leaning on the tables and lazily scrolling through content on their phones.

Coach Nekomata was peering down at him where he had apparently sat and fell asleep against the wall. “Kuroo,” he repeated.

“Mornin’,” he responded, suppressing another yawn. “Is it time to start the captain’s meeting?”

“Mmm,” his coach responded. “Did you let Karasuno’s captain know about this mandatorymorning meeting yesterday, like you were supposed to?”

_Oops._

And that’s how Kuroo Tetsurou found himself sneaking into the classroom that Karasuno’s volleyball team was asleep in. He felt a jolt of adrenaline pass through him as he shook it off. He would wake the other captain up and bring him to the captain’s meeting and not think about anything else. Ever again.

He quietly pushed open the door. Chibi-chan’s messy orange-hair was splayed out on a far futon, next to one housing their dark-haired setter who was curled up in himself. Their team’s energetic libero was nearby, seemingly having a snoring contest with their bald wing spiker. The tall ace was asleep on his stomach, his hair tied in a low ponytail. Kuroo’s gaze traveled to the opposite wall. Aha! There was their captain, in the futon closest to the wall, a few feet away from the next closest bed housing the silver-haired setter.

He crept over a few bodies and futons to get next to the wall and crouched next to the futon. He couldn’t help grinning at how cute the other boy looked, laying there with an innocent, worry-free expression. “Sa~wa~mu~raaa,” he called as quietly as he could.

“Mmmmm,” Sawamura smiled without opening his eyes. “Kuroo?”

“Good morning, sleepyhead. We have a daily captain’s meeting, come on,” Kuroo responded, about to pull Sawamura up and out the door.

Sawamura still hadn’t opened his eyes but he swatted his hand in Kuroo’s direction.

“Hey!” Kuroo whispered.

Sawamura’s arm wrapped around Kuroo’s neck and Kuroo lost his balance from his crouching position, falling spectacularly into a pile of blankets on the futon.

“So cold…,” Sawamura murmured. His arm flopped back onto his face.

Kuroo frowned, pulling the blankets out from underneath him and pulling them over Sawamura. It wouldn’t do for his fellow captain to get sick from freezing overnight. Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his leg. Suppressing a yelp, the Nekoma captain grabbed Sawamura’s hands with his own, trying to warm them.

He started feeling a little chilly himself so he scooted closer and pulled the edges of the blanket over himself, turning himself towards the other dark-haired boy. “Sa’a’muraaaa,” he tried again.

There was no verbal acknowledgment. Instead, Sawamura freed his hand and snaked it around Kuroo’s back, pulling him closer to him.

“Better now…mmm, Kuroo,” Sawamura sighed.

Kuroo felt a warm flush on his face and neck threatening to overcome his entire body. He tried to refocus on what his initial task was, but could feel his eyelids getting heavier by the second as he tried to shake the other captain awake. Breathing in the scent under the covers was not helping. It was a warm, comforting, woodsy smell, inviting him in. _Just a few seconds, Coach, just let me rest here for a few seconds._

_~~~_

Daichi was warm and content. He was being hugged. Where was he? He felt heady as he breathed in a fresh clean scent, one that was something like faint aftershave mixed with— Kuroo? Wait, but Suga had told him it wasn’t possible to smell in dreams. What else could this be other than another disappointing dream?

He opened his eyes and found two arms wrapped around him, a face snuggling his shoulder, and a soft mess of bedhead tickling his neck.

He pinched himself on the leg. _Ouch. What do I do?_

 _Oh well. It feels even better in real life…better enjoy the moment_ , he thought to himself, as he drifted off to slumberland all over again.

_~~~_

“Oh my god!!!!” Sugawara Koushi collapsed into a fit of giggles. “Daichi, what did you do??”

Kuroo Tetsurou awoke to unfamiliar voices and unfamiliar smells in an unfamiliar environment. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself looking up into a pair of deep brown ones.

He pushed himself backwards and crashed into a very hard wall.

_Ouch…_

“Are you okay?” rumbled Sawamura Daichi’s deep voice from above him. The Karasuno captain looked slightly abashed, the tip of his ears twinged with red.

“I- you-,” Kuroo stumbled. He swallowed and tried again. “I’m sorry I forgot to tell you yesterday. Every morning we have a mandatory captain’s meeting at 6:30. I meant to wake you up…” he scratched at the back of his neck and looked down at the floor.

“I’m so sorry, Kuroo. I’m a really deep sleeper, and have been told I’m like an octopus in my sleep.” Sawamura held out a hand to pull him up.

“That’s why I sleep so far away from him,” the third year setter snickered.

Kuroo stood up and looked around. The rest of the Karasuno team had scattered, some in the bathrooms, some hanging out at the edge of the room looking over curiously.

“No no, I was so tired I must’ve fallen asleep trying to wake you up,” Kuroo smiled sheepishly at Sawamura. “But I better go find Coach Nekomata.” He rushed out of the room as Sawamura looked after him, a frown pulling at the edge of his lips.

~~~

“Kuroo— wait!!” Daichi finally found his voice.

“So, are you finally going to put us out of our misery or what?” Suga asked with his hands on his hips.

Daichi pretended not to hear as he grabbed his comforter and methodically folded it up, rolled up the futon, and rested his pillow on top.

“Daichi, please! You know you want it too,” Suga winked at his best friend, toothbrush in hand, on his way to the bathroom.

~~~

Exhausted after a full day of high intensity matches, Kuroo led his team back to the locker room for showers before dinner.

He had not expected to find Sawamura Daichi lingering in the locker room.

“Sa~wa~mu~ra,” Kuroo teased. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hey Kuroo, can we talk outside?” Sawamura asked, eyes locking with the Nekoma captain.

Kuroo froze in motion. Kozume Kenma, already a game console back in his hands, pushed Kuroo forward. “We’ll take care of things here” he said. His tone turned meaningful. “Go, Kuro.”

Kuroo took a step toward the shorter captain. “I thought you were leading your team through another round of flying falls,” Kuroo said cheekily, but his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Sawamura laughed. “We’re all done,” he said, as he ran his fingers through his short locks of hair.

Kuroo murmured in assent and silently led the two of them through the gym and out the side door onto the grassy lawn. They walked up to a tree, where Kuroo slumped down against it and silently braced himself. Sawamura carefully sat on the grass next to him.

“If it’s about this morning—“

“I wanted to apologize—“

They both stopped and started chuckling.

“You first,” Kuroo said.

Sawamura nodded. He swallowed, his gaze roaming toward the outer walls of the gymnasium building rather than looking at the other boy. “I hope you didn’t get in trouble for this morning. I’m sorry if my actions made you uncomfortable.” He shifted a little.

Kuroo shrugged. “No biggie. The extra rest actually felt really good.” He grinned sideways before turning pensive. “Did you know I was there though? You called my name.”

Sawamura looked back over at Kuroo with an endearing expression on his face. “Honestly I don’t remember. I think I was half-asleep though because I don’t remember any of it. I sleep really deeply.”

Kuroo flushed again, remembering the feeling of Sawamura’s arms around him and how good he smelled. (And how good he smelled right there next to him. Darn his good sense of smell.)

“What is it, Kuroo? Did I say something weird?” the Karasuno captain looked nervous. “I’m sorry if I did. I’ve been having dreams.”

“Of me?” Kuroo purred, batting his eyelashes. He slid over to sit next to to the other boy.

Sawamura put his head in his hands. “Yeah, I hope this doesn’t make it weird. You’ve been in my dreams.”

Kuroo, only a few breaths away from Sawamura now, was rendered speechless.

“I mean—“ Sawamura continued, quickly, face turning redder by the second. “I’ve been dreaming about volleyball a lot, and our last match against you guys was really exciting so—“

Kuroo tilted his face up toward the Karasuno captain and kissed him —

then suddenly pulled away. “I’m sorry, I mean—,” Kuroo said, scrambling to his feet. _Shit._ Captains didn’t just kiss other captains, as handsome and alluring as they are, no matter how deep their voice is or how good they smell or how comfortable they might be to wake up next to. This was reality. He made to bolt when a hand grabbed his arm pulling him back down.

“So… does that mean I can call you Tetsurou? I was afraid I had slipped in my sleep again.” Sawamura looked over at him, smiling.

Kuroo stared at him for a full ten seconds before he could respond. “Bwuh?”

Sawamura burst out laughing. “Or Tetsu-kun?”

The Nekoma captain might be good at flirting, but when it came to being on the other side, it turned out he was a hot mess. “Huh?”

“Does that mean you like me back?”

The smile that overtook Kuroo Tetsurou’s face at that moment in time might have threatened to stretch out his face, but he couldn’t stop grinning.

He finally found his words again. “Does that mean I can call _you_ Daichi? Or Dai-chan?” he teased back.

“Oy~~!,” was all Daichi could respond before he was shut up with another kiss.

~~~

On the last day of training camp, they met by the tree on the grassy lawn before the captain’s meeting.

“I’m really going to miss you, Daichi,” Kuroo kissed the top of Sawamura’s head as he wrapped his arms around the shorter captain.

“I’m going to miss you, Tetsurou,” Sawamura hugged him back, hard, and leaned up for a kiss. “Promise to keep in touch.”

“Every day. Promise we’ll meet again at Nationals,” Kuroo responded softly.

“It's a promise.”

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> yes, they were totally dreaming of each other... the subconscious did not lie here *_*
> 
> I think Daichi is dense as a brick so not sure if I wrote him OOC, but I hc that Suga was very convincing and Kuroo gave too much of himself away. I also like to think that they've been texting since their first practice game because they'd both be awkward and it'd be super cute. As for Kuroo... Kenma’s been having to deal with his pining over Daichi ever since their first practice session. Poor Kenma is done lol
> 
> I'm not very active on tumblr but I'm there sometimes!  
> main: milesandphoenix  
> sports anime side blog: captainthighchi


End file.
